


You Clicked Your Heels And Wished For Me

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose is a Nice Person, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Guitars, M/M, POV David Rose, Panic! at the Disco References, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: David returns home after a day apart to find Patrick practicing guitar.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	You Clicked Your Heels And Wished For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for y'all cause I was feeling nostalgic for 2008 and hippie floral P!ATD.

The scent of moderately edible burgers and fries wafted up from a brown paper bag as David's key slid into the lock. As soon as the door cracked open, the notes of a basic but sweet chord progression filled his ears. He tossed his mask in the pile to wash and joined Patrick where he sat on the couch near the fireplace with his guitar.

_I know the world's a broken bone,_

_but melt your headaches, call it home._

He curled up on the other end of the couch, and hoped his hand gesture conveyed " _don't stop for me._ " It must have, because Patrick smiled and made eye contact, now singing to David.

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down._

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

David rested his head on the couch, feeling the warmth of the crackling fire and seeing it reflected in his husband's expressive, brown eyes. He watched Patrick's facial expressions change along with the music. Sometimes his eyebrows furrowed, closing his eyes. Sometimes his lips upturned into a smile between words. His head rocked back and forth, body softly swaying.

_Sugarcane in the easy morning,_

_Weathervanes my one and lonely._

The past year hadn't been easy. Between David's family moving away, the shutdowns and stay-at-home orders, he often found his anxiety returning in force. But his wedding vows still rung true. Patrick was his happy ending.

_You are at the top of my lungs,_

_Drawn to the ones who never yawn._

As Patrick set down the guitar, David swung his feet around across his lap, resting his forehead on Patrick's temple and curling an arm around his shoulders. They shared their dinner like this, trading stories from David's day restocking the store and Patrick's day off raking the leaves that had fallen from their large maple tree. David would never give his husband the satisfaction of hearing this from his mouth, but the days they spent apart were frankly, pretty lonely. But knowing Patrick would be there for him at the end made everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What I wouldn't give to hear Noah sing this...anyone down to tweeter him on Facebook? It worked on Weezer :P
> 
> Also still taking requests for quarantine-themed (or not) G-rated fluff. HMU!


End file.
